Hogwarts School for SEX Witchcraft and Wizardry
by DennWings
Summary: Harry has found a book in the black libary, Sexual Inhibitions, this year harry is going to have some fun, will he make slaves or just more friends, with a challange on the way.
1. Discovery and Hermione

Chapter 1

Harry potter was in the black Library, he had gotten the place in his godfathers will, and wanted to see what helpful books there was, Hermione, Ron and Ginny as well as a few Weasley's where staying with him for the summer. Harry found a book that was behind a few bigger books, Harry read the title, '_**Sexual Inhibitions'**_, with a short description underneath.

_**It read: **__**  
**__**Have you ever desired what you knew you could never have; a stranger, a secret crush or even a close friend. Does their icy cold attitude make it impossible to break that shell-like exterior? If you ever wanted someone to submit to your every desire with no ill consequences, then this potion will satisfy your every need! This potion will release your intended target's every sexual inhibition until they become your total sexual slave! **____**Warning, if sperm is shot inside the female the intended target will transform into a sex slave and stay that way, the more sperm the more the transformation!**_

Harry was thinking about the warning, maybe he could cum on the girl's breast, or face. Harry looked and found that the potion-work seemed very simple, so simple in fact, that he could concoct the potion in no time at all. The directions stated that all that was needed was hot water, a hair from the intended benefactor, and a few simple wand movements

At the bottom of the instructions read out the time limit the potion would have: _**This concoction will last as long as the subject has sex and takes the cum, once the caster has his fun the spell on page 34 can stop and reverse the transformation. Enjoy!**_

Harry was thinking of getting into Hermione panties, and maybe making her is slave for a few days, so Harry put the book somewhere in his room and went down to the kitchen, as he entered he found Ms Weasley making dinner.

"Harry dear, can you pass me that" said Ms Weasley as she was staring a big pot of noodles and some other things. Harry passed Ms Weasley some meat that she had chopped up and put some spice on.

Harry took a cup of water and snuck back out of the kitchen back to his room. Using a charm Harry heated up the water, plucked a hair from his head and performed the simple spell, making the water glow a bright green before turning clear again. Harry next had to think of a way to lure Hermione into his room and drink the hot beverage with no questions asked.

Harry left the cup in his room and walked down the hall to the room Ginny and Hermione where sharing before school, walking into the room he found Hermione reading.

"Hermione! Perfect, I want you to try something I just bought, it's the best drink I've ever tasted!' said Harry excitedly.

'Sure Harry, but first I need to find this spell for Mr Weasley, he said he needed it but had no time to find where it is, I will be there in a few min, Hermione said happily.

Harry re-entered his bedroom, ecstatic that Hermione was finally going to be his slave for a while. As Harry looked up to see where he had placed the cup of potion, he was horrified to see the red-headed Ginny Weasley gulping down the entire contents of the cup.

**Well that the end of the first chapter, I think I like where this story is going.**

**(Harry) oh-Oh, Ginny drank it**

**(Ginny) you made me drink that, what you were thinking**

**(Author) well I had to leave Hermione some room, dont you want to be with Harry Ginny?**

**(Ginny) well...yes**

**(Harry) Ginny...you're my best friend's sister**

**(Hermione) stop this, let's get the rest of the story done, then you can fight**

**(Author) oh – oh**

**(Harry, Ginny, Hermione) *smile***

**(Author) fine...let's get on to where Ginny gets pounded...I mean**

**(Ginny) ___Bat__ Bogey_**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Wait Ginny, don-' stammered an alarmed Harry.

But it was too late, Ginny had drunk the entire glass, and the effects were already apparent. Ginny turned around slowly, massaging her small left breast with her left hand while her right was busy at work buried down her rather small skirt.

Harry had never even thought of Ginny in this kind of way. She was a year younger then him, not to mention his best friend's younger and only sister. Only now did Harry really appreciate how hot Ginny Weasley actually was. Her breasts were a little smaller than Hermione, but her body was just as hot and just as tight. Perhaps letting her drink the potion wasn't such a huge mistake.

As Harry contemplated his options, Ginny was busy at work removing her pullover sweater and her plaid skirt. Her hands were hard at work still as she felt unfamiliar urges takeover her young virgin body. Secretly, she had always had a crush on Harry Potter, but because he was her brother's friend, and he never seemed interested in her, she had never made a serious move. The sensation rolling through her entire body at that moment however, made anything seem possible.

Harry continued to stare as Ginny played with herself; looking up and down her body, examining her freckled body, her tiny panties, and her beautiful features. Harry watched as she pulled off her white shirt, followed swiftly by her panties and bra, revealing young pert and small breasts, and an extremely tight looking, bald pussy.

Ginny was still massaging both her breasts and pussy at this point, but her eyes were now drawn to a large bulge forming in Harry's pants. For some reason, all she could think of was getting on her knees, crawling over to him, unzipping his pants, and pulling out what ever lay beneath. Ginny did this in short order, with little protestation from a shocked Harry, who still couldn't get over Ginny's actions.

Harry felt Ginny's small fingers unzip and unbutton his pants, followed by them pulling both them and his underwear to his ankles. Harry looked down to see his hard five inches unencumbered by his underwear and pants. Harry could also see what looked like ravenous desire in Ginny's eyes as she grabbed hold of Harry's cock and started to slowly pump it back and forth.

Ginny had no idea what she was doing; sure she knew the basics of sexual intercourse, but she had never even truly thought about. Something inside her was urging her to grab hold of Harry's cock and stroke at fast as she could. Before long however, the urge to put it in her mouth overtook her as well and within seconds, she was engulfing the entire five inches like a pro.

Harry was in paradise, the sensation of Ginny's warm mouth engulfing his dick was almost too much for Harry to handle. Harry knew what would happen if it became too much, having practiced several times by himself, but he wanted this to last as long as possible.

Sensing that Harry was close to cumming, Ginny pulled off of his cock and stood up, facing Harry. By this point, Ginny had no control over what she was doing; a guiding force seemed to be directing all of her actions. She gestured with her right hand to follow her, sexily wiggling her ass as she made her way over to a small kitchen table.

Harry had a tinkling of what was about to come, having seen pictures and having watched adult programs before. He followed Ginny over to the kitchen table and watched as she bent herself over the table, presenting her incredibly tight pussy to him. The moment of truth had come for Harry, this would be the first time he'd ever fucked a girl, and he knew he'd never forget it. He stepped up behind Ginny and rubbed the tip of his cock against her already moist slit.

'Mmmmm' moaned Ginny as Harry prodded the opening of her pussy, hoping to find an entrance as soon as possible.

Harry was in luck, after a few short seconds the tip of his cock lodged itself into the opening of her pussy . With all his strength, he slowly nudged the tip of his cock into Ginny's tiny pussy.

'UNGGHHH!' both Ginny and Harry grunted as Harry lodged a good two inches into her virgin cunt.

Harry slowly pushed in and out in a sawing motion for the next few minutes, until about four inches of his cock was inside Ginny. He felt a some kind of a barrier, blocking the way. Not knowing what it was, Harry continued to push against the elastic barrier until with a little painful screaming from Ginny, he managed to force his cock in the entire way.

Ginny had been in severe pain the entire time Harry had been fucking her; however, it was the final breakthrough that had hurt the most. Now that Harry was through however, it was starting to feel a lot better for Ginny, so much so in fact, she had started moaning as Harry started to pick up the pace. She could feel a small trickle of blood run down her inner thigh, but by this point, the pleasure in her pussy was beginning to overwhelm her.

"Yesssss!' moaned Ginny as Harry's pace pushed her over the edge for the first time in her life.

Harry felt the warm gush of fluid surround his cock before leaking out of her pussy and mixing with the small amount of blood rolling down her inner thigh. With the added sensation of Ginny's spasming pussy and the warm liquid running down his cock, Harry knew that his end was near.

Harry pulled out of Ginny just in the nick of time.

'Get on your knees!' he shouted, as Ginny flipped over and sunk to her knees for the second time that day. She didn't know what was coming, but she knew she'd love it.

'Ungghhh' grunted Harry as he pointed his cock at Ginny's glistening face. He started to ejaculate several large loads of his hot cum onto Ginny's smiling face. As the cum splashed against her cheeks and forehead, she opened her mouth in anticipation to catch a few drops. Not wanting to disappoint, Harry unloaded the last couple of strands into her waiting mouth before nearly fainting from the sensation. Harry watched as the cum-plastered Ginny in front of him starting scooping the excess cum off her face and into her mouth, where she greedily drank it down.

In minutes, Ginny was finished cleaning herself. She splashed some water on her face to clean herself up and was ready for another round.

Harry, both exhausted and knowing that the hour was nearly up, commanded Ginny to clothe herself and go and lie down in her bed for the next fifteen minutes.

Harry was glad that he did not shoot his load into her pussy, he did not want to make her his sex slave, that he wanted Hermione to do, but he would not say no to Cho or Luna..

Harry got dressed smiling at what he had did to Ginny, maybe he could get Cho and Ginny together for some fun harry thought as he removed the charms that keped anyone outside the room form hearing what was going on and sat back on the bed with a book about Quidditch.

"DINNER" shouted Ms Weasley.

Harry got up and joined Ginny in the hall, Harry was thankfull that Ginny did not remember anything, she said she was out flying.

Harry smiled to himself.

End of Chapter 2

I think I am getting better at this, the next chapter will be up in a few min, any questions please email me 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry had awoke the next morning, today everyone was getting ready to leave for Platform 9 ¾, packing their trunks, harry had spelled the book to look like a history of something so no one knew.

"How are we getting to the station" asked Ron after breakfast.

"Your father as arranged for a taxi to the train station" said Ms Weasley as she was fixing a light breakfast.

A few min later they were at the platform, Ms Weasley doing like she did every year of worrying if everyone has everything.

'Got everything… have a good year… and stay out of trouble, you two!' yelled Mrs. Weasley to Fred and Gorge, as she waved off everybody.

Everyone was now on the Hogwarts train, traveling by rail to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hermione, Ron and Harry found an empty cabin all to themselves, Hermione started talking about her time in America, and she also was talking to Ginny about a new swim outfit she had gotten.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-

Walking into the brightly lit Great Hall of Hogwarts felt more than ever like coming home to Harry. The stars twinkled in the enchanted ceiling and the walls were festooned with brightly coloured banners.

Harry sat down beside Ginny just as the main doors of the Hall opened and McGonagall led in the first-years. Reaching the front, she collected the Sorting Hat and placed it upon its ceremonial stool. The brim of the Hat cracked open, and it began to sing as it always did on this occasion. Only this time its message was somewhat different.

_"A millennium and more ago,  
When these lands were divided  
And wizards shared no common bond,  
Unaided and unguided,  
The greatest four from out of them  
Conceived an epic scheme:  
A place where magic had a home,  
For, lo, it was their dream  
That the youth of wizardry should come  
In fellowship together  
And build a strong community  
To withstand any weather.  
To this great task the Founders brought  
the talents they possessed.  
For each had skills unique to them,  
with which they had been blessed.  
Brave Gryffindor, of heart so true,  
Brought courage, strength and daring.  
Kind Hufflepuff thought most of all  
of loyalty and sharing.  
Bright Ravenclaw had knowledge, skill  
in learning and tuition.  
Wise Slytherin put his own faith  
in cunning and ambition.  
Together they did build this school,  
that all might share its wonder.  
But all too soon their harmony  
and friendship split asunder.  
Now all that's left are Houses four  
and me, who must divide you.  
So put me on your head right now  
And I will look inside you.  
But heed my words, for though I'll say  
In which house you belong,  
When darkness comes, as darkness will,  
And evil seems so strong,  
The school must be united  
As it once was meant to be,  
And each House must bring its talents  
For the good of wizardry."_

The song caused much animated discussion on the four House tables as the Sorting began.

As soon as the last name was called Headmaster Dumbledore stood up. "Welcome, all of you, to Hogwarts, both our new intake and our returning students," he said warmly. "I have a few notices to give, and then a very important announcement to make. Firstly, remember that the Forbidden Forest is strictly out of bounds and no magic is permitted in the corridors. Our caretaker, Mr Filch, has revised his list of banned items, and copies of the list will be posted in each common room.

"Secondly...

The great hall doors flew open and in walked Mad Eye Moody. Harry had met him once last year at the train station before summer.

Moody sat down, shook his mane of dark grey hair off his face, pulled a plate of sausages toward him, raised it to what was left of his nose and sniffed it. He then took a small knife out of his pocket, speared the sausage on the end of it, and began to eat.

"May I introduce our new Defence against Dark Arts teacher?" said Dumbledore brightly into the silence. "Professor Moody."

"Lastly, the important announcement to which I referred. I'm afraid to say this season's Quidditch tournament will not take place." There were loud groans from all parts of the Hall, particularly, Harry heard, from Ron just beside him. Dumbledore however raised his hand for quiet. "This is because this year will see the revival of one of the greatest and most prestigious competitions in the Wizerding world: The Triwizard Tournament. This tournament was held for centuries between the three pre-eminent magical schools in Europe: Hogwarts, the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and the Durmstrang Institute. It was abandoned over a century ago due to safety concerns but thanks to successful negotiations it is to return with Hogwarts as the hosts.

"For those unfamiliar with the tournament, each school puts forward one champion to represent them, and these champions compete in a succession of extremely arduous magical challenges. It is considered a great privilege to be chosen. Representatives from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving at Halloween, when the champions will be chosen, and I expect you to extend them every courtesy as our guests. The Triwizard Tournament is an opportunity to bring diverse witches and wizards together, to foster strong ties with our friends from across the continent. It should prove to be a most interesting and exciting year."

As soon as Dumbledore had sat down, excited chatter broke out amongst all the students. Apart from a few disappointed at the lack of Quidditch, everyone was eagerly anticipating the tournament. There was much debate about who the Hogwarts champion might be; Ryan Llewellyn, the new Head Boy, was an obviously common guess, or Roger Davies, the popular Ravenclaw Quidditch captain. The Marauders all immediately declared their intention to put themselves forward, except Ron who did his best to distance himself from the crazy idea.

(((I changed Mad eye Moody a bit, he is more nicer in class than what was in the goblet of fire book)))

The Next day Harry had Transfiguration and Herbology, as well as Potions, but Harry did not fear Snape anymore, all he had was a mean grudge to his dad, and that was all there is.

In Herbology, Professor Sprout had them re-pot Mandrakes, saying that the headmaster thought it was a good idea to have a supply of them. In Transfiguration, Harry and Hermione were the only students who successfully turned a beetle into a button. Neville, in contrast, somehow managed to set his desk on fire and Ron managed to turn McGonagall's best hat into a block of ice (she gave him detention for it, deducted twenty points and threatened to kick both him and Neville out of her class). After lunch was Defence against the Dark Arts.

"Welcome class, as you know I am Professor Moody, and I am here to defend you against the dark arts as well as you-know-who"

Cho blurted out "you-know-who was gone; he was destroyed by Harry potter years ago".

"Yes well as you know the dark will never leave, as there is always a light side the dark side is still there" said Professor Moody.

Harry thought he was talking about star wars, and talking just like yoda.

Hermione was going to say something, as she was Muggle-Born and knew about star wars, but she wanted to know more of what the teacher wanted to say so she did not say anything.

"As you know there are dark spells and light spells, can anyone tell me why" he asked looking around the room.

Hermione put her hand up.

"Ah yes, please tell me your name and the answer" said Professor Robert.

Hermione stood up, "it's Granger, Hermione granger, and the answer is that dark spells hurt people, and light spells help people" said Hermione with a smile.

"Sorry Ms Granger, but that is wrong" said Professor Robert.

Hermione was shocked, as most of the class, granger, the smart witch of the age got something wrong.

"Now, Ms Granger, 5 Points to griffendore, for getting part of it right"

"Here is a few curse and spells that are dark but where made for the light, the Imperius Curse, was used in medical treatments to stop people from hurting them self or killing others, Cruciatus Curse was used like shock therapy used to treat people with mental illness, and the Killing curse was created to kill animals without pain, or to kill people that are dying anyway of a disease or some type of problem, a painless death is better than suffering" said Professor Moody.

"Ok, here is a quiz, what type of light spell that can be used as a dark spell" asked Professor Moody.

Ginny raised her hand.

"Yes...Ms Weasley is it" said Professor Moody.

"Yes, the spell Wingardium Leviosa can make a person fly off a cliff, or someone can make a knife fly at someone" said Ginny.

"Take 10 Points for Griffendore" said Professor Moody as the bell rang.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry got back to his dorm and read throw his book, Ron and Ginny where playing chess in the common room so he had the dorm to himself. Looking throw the book he was looking for something to use on Ginny or maybe Hermione, harry wanted to have a little more fun, something to end the day before dinner. Harry finally found a suitable spell.

The spell description had read: _**  
A simple spell, which, when cast upon the intended target, will create in them an unbreakable sexual attraction to the caster until the caster performs the counter-spell, returning the target to their original state with no memory of the events that had taken place. **__**Warning**__**: the attraction is immediate, and powerful. Unless the counter-spell is performed, the target's attraction to the caster will continue to increase.**_

While Harry was reading Hermione had walked down the stairs of the girl's dorm with a letter.

"Hay Hermione, what you up to" asked Harry putting the book back into his bag.

Hermione smiled, "oh hay Harry, I am going to go mail a letter to my parents, to let them know about the tournament and how class went, want to walk with me" asked Hermione holding the door open.

"I will be up there in a sec, I have to get a letter that I wanted to send to you know where" said Harry walked over to the boys dorm.

Well that is it for this chapter, the next one will be when the other schools arrive and the champions are chosen.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author Note:**_

_**Hello my readers, I am going to answer a few questions that have come up in the story.**_

_**1, Sirius had died in Harrys 3 year, Hermione did not have the time turner so he could not save him, before Harry left, Harry and Dumbledore went over his will, and he allowed Harry to stay at #12 instead of at the **__**Dursleys.**_

_**2, Harry is a third year, so is Ron and Hermione, Ginny is in her second year, Cho is in forth year, as well as Luna.**_

_**3. I just found and read the spell book of desire story and I can see where the mix up is, and I did not know at the time I started this story that it related to the other one, it was by accident that it did.**_

_**4. with Ginny, Harry shot his load on her face as he was still new with the spell book and did not want any slaves at the moment, but using a few other spells.**_

_**5. the Triwizard Tournament tasks are going to be a little different, for a sneak peek (the first task will be the black lake, and Harry has to retrieve something stolen from a friend, for Harry I can't say yet, for **__**fleur she has to retrieve her sisters doll, for Cedric he has **__**to get Cho her necklace, and for Victor he has to get **__**Lavender Brown's ring.)**_

_**6. the other two tasks will be, (a Maze in the castle, and the last one with the cup I dont know yet)**_

_**7, there will be a little more sex, but I am not making it into a porn type story.**_

_**8, any questions will be answered on top of the next story.**_

__

CHAPTER 4

Harry using his invisibility cloak crept to the Owlery, inside Harry found Hermione sending an owl off with a smile.

'Attraculus' whispered Harry, after lifting up the invisibility cloak and pointing and waving his wand at Hermione. The spell was invisible to the eye and had made no sound; making it ideal for stealth use. The spell hit Hermione in the back, and a strange sensation rolled through her.

'Mmmmmmm!' Hermione moaned, wanting nothing else but to find Harry and fuck his brains out. Hermione looked around the Owlery, searching for Harry anywhere.

Noticing Hermione's sudden change of demeanour, Harry whipped off his invisibility cloak, just as Hermione was about to leave the Owlery and search somewhere else for him.

'Hey Hermione, want to play some chess!' shouted Harry,

She turned around immediately and walked over to Harry pushing him onto the floor. As Harry hit the ground his wand flew out of his hand and landed across the room. Harry couldn't care less at that moment, as Hermione ripped off her robe, and followed that by tearing off Harry's.

Hermione started to roughly kiss Harry. Harry reached around her and started to squeeze Hermione's ass. She moaned loudly, removing Harry's t-shirt in the process.

Hermione slid down Harry's body and pulled his pants down along with her. Harry's cock sprang up, only hampered by his tight fitting underwear, which Hermione promptly pulled down as fast as she could. She could think of one thing and one thing only, and that was Harry's five inch cock, already fully hard and ready.

Hermione opened her mouth and engulfed half of his cock in a single thrust.

'Mmmmmmm' moaned Hermione, now bobbing her head up and down, engulfing more and more with each passing second until her black hair was a blur to Harry and he felt his cock hitting the back of her throat. She continued to deep-throat Harry for the next five minutes until Harry began to pant loudly, getting ready to explode down Hermione's little throat.

'Unghhhhh!' grunted Harry, ejaculating three long thick streams of his hot cum down Hermione's throat. Hermione swallowed every drop greedily, not even letting one ounce leave her mouth.

Happy, exhausted and ready for Dinner, Harry said 'Attraculoff' and waved his wand to cast the counter-spell on Cho. The invisible light hit her in the chest and removed the powerful sex spell which had wholly controlled her actions. Harry watched as Hermione slumped over asleep, she would sleep for 4 min before she would wake and not remember anything, Harry was happy at that, he did not want Hermione to know.

Looking down at her sleeping form Harry was a little sad that he did not get a chance to pop her cherry, but maybe next time.

Harry got dressed, after giving Hermione bum a good smack he left the room after putting a few spells on the door, so no one can walk in on her.

Hermione woke an hour later, with a headache and weird taste in her mouth. 'I must have fallen asleep' Hermione said to herself

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 (The Feast)

September passed, and October ticked by, and the anticipation was growing within the walls of Hogwarts. But it was not until the Monday of the final week of October that notices went up in the common rooms informing the students that the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang groups would be arriving that Friday, the thirtieth, and that there would be a special welcoming feast in the Great Hall on that evening to officially open the Triwizard Tournament. Excitement grew to fever pitch, and few paid much attention in their studies that week.

On the bright and cool afternoon of the thirtieth of October, a small dot could be seen in the cloudless sky high above Hogwarts. To those who could see from castle's windows, the dot appeared to grow larger and larger, and sink lower in the sky. Slowly, it revealed itself to be a gigantic carriage, ornate, shimmering blue and the size of a house. It was being drawn by a dozen winged white horses the size of elephants. Everyone rushed to the windows to get a closer look as the extraordinary sight circled twice above Hogwarts before gently coming to rest on the wide lawn in front of the castle's main entrance.

Those whose windows face south however got an even more impressive sight later in the day. From there they could see the lake, and out from under the water a ship arose. It too was huge, and appeared ancient and spectral, like the carcass of some great sea creature rising from the depths. But light flickered from its portholes, indicating the life within and giving the ship an eerie beauty in the twilight.

Thus, respectively, did the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang parties arrive at Hogwarts? In the evening the Great Hall was packed, and extra space was made on the House benches for the guests. The Beauxbatons students were smartly dressed in pale blue, whilst those from Durmstrang wore thick, warm furs.

"Look who's there," whispered a few Students. "Look who it is!" Ron was pointed in the direction of the Durmstrang contingent. "It's Viktor Krum!" Ron exclaimed. And indeed it was, sitting quietly with a calm, inscrutable look on his face. Several others had also recognised him, but he had as yet made no acknowledgement towards them.

"What, the Quidditch player?" said Hermione, turning round to look. "I'd have thought he'd be too old to still be at school."

"He must be only seventeen," said Harry. "Seventeen, and already Seeker for his country. Lucky git. I guess we know who the Durmstrang Champion will be."

"If he's half as good as magic as he is at Quidditch, he'll win easily," reckoned Ron.

At the front of the Hall, the teachers filed in. There were four additions to their number. Harry recognised Bartemius Crouch and Ludo Bagman from the Quidditch World Cup. Taking a large seat next to Hagrid was, incredibly, a woman even taller than he was. She was fashionably and elegantly dressed and exhibited a very austere manner. Hagrid seemed to be taking a great deal of interest in her.

Seated between Moody and McGonagall was a middle-aged wizard, heavily built with thick dark hair. He was beardless, but bore a luxuriant moustache on his top lip, above a jovial smile. He was dressed similarly to the Durmstrang students and was sharing a joke with McGonagall which the Head of Gryffindor was obviously finding highly amusing.

Dumbledore rose to his feet to address the Hall. "Good evening students and friends from far and wide. Tonight I am delighted to formally welcome our guests for the revived Triwizard Tournament. To my left, may I introduce Madame Olympe Maxime, Headmistress of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic" He indicated the tall woman next to Hagrid. There were loud cheers from the Beauxbatons students and Madame Maxime raised a huge hand in polite acknowledgement.

Dumbledore then turned to the man with the prominent moustache. "And to my right, may I welcome Alexander Preminin, Headmaster of the Durmstrang Institute." Fierce applause from the Durmstrang students. Preminin rose and gave a rather theatrical bow. "Also with us," continued Dumbledore, "are Bartemius Crouch of the Department of International Magical Cooperation and Ludovic Bagman of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, who will be overseeing the Triwizard Tournament. But more of that after the feast. Enjoy!"

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

As the feast came to its end, Crouch brought out a heavy wooden chest and placed it in front of the teacher's table. Dumbledore came forward, opened the chest and removed a large stone cup which he placed on the table. "If I may have your attention," he called out to the Hall. "It now falls to me to explain the details of the Triwizard Tournament." Everyone listened eagerly. "Firstly, for reasons of safety it has been agreed with the Ministry of Magic that only students who are of age may enter the Tournament."

This got a loud murmur of dissatisfaction from around the Hall. Dumbledore gently raised a hand for quiet.

"To ensure fairness," he continued,

"The selection of the champions is performed by the Goblet of Fire." He indicated the stone cup on the desk. "Any student brave enough to enter must write their name on a piece of parchment and place it in the Goblet before the Halloween feast tomorrow night. Be sure you know what you are letting yourself in for before entering. This is a difficult and challenging competition. Once you have entered, there is no going back and you cannot withdraw. I wish you all the best of luck and formally declare the Triwizard Tournament open."

At the moment Dumbledore spoke the last word, blue flames danced up from inside the stone cup. They quickly filled the cup and raised high into the air, burning continuously. "The Goblet of Fire lights only for each Tournament," Dumbledore explained, "and its magical flames last for exactly one day. We will reconvene for the Halloween feast tomorrow where our three champions will be chosen. For the course of the tournament, I, Madame Maxime, Mr Preminin, Mr Crouch and Mr Bagman will act as judges. Good night and we shall see you all tomorrow."

^%$^&*(*&^%$#$%^&*(*&^%$##$%^&*((*&^%$##$

Well as you know I had changed the name of the Headmaster of Durmstrang Institute, I did it to mix things up a bit, so not to copy.

Also any questions will be answered in the next chapter, so please if you ask a question please put (question 1, 2, 3 ECT) so I know it's a question not a comment.

Thank you


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6, The Champion

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The Halloween feast itself was once more a spectacular and mouth-watering event, but for once it was overshadowed by what would immediately follow it. Everyone was eagerly waiting to see who the champions for the Triwizard Tournament would be. Even Harry was excited, caught up in all the anticipation.

"I don't care who the Hogwarts champion is, as long as it's a Gryffindor," Ron declared in between mouthfuls of food, to general murmurs of agreement around him. House rivalry had certainly been stoked by the Tournament, with each house fiercely behind its own candidates.

"I don't care, as long as it's not a Slytherin," replied Harry. "I'd support Beauxbatons if that happens."

"So much for what the Sorting Hat said about House unity," muttered Ginny, sitting close by. No one paid any attention to her. She glared at Harry, before turning away to talk to one of her friends.

At the close of the feast, the Goblet of Fire, its blue flames still burning brightly, was carried into the Great Hall and set down in front of Dumbledore, standing in front of the staff table. "If I could please have your attention," he called unnecessarily, since everyone's eyes were already fixed on the Goblet. "The time has come to reveal our champions, the three brave souls who will compete in this Tournament. To the winner will go a reward of one thousand Galleons, and this." He indicated as Ludo Bagman came forward from his seat among the other judges and held aloft an ornate gleaming silver trophy. "The Triwizard Cup," Dumbledore explained, "which will be retained and displayed in honour by the winning school until the next tournament. This is the prize at stake."

At that moment, the flames from the Goblet of Fire shot higher into the air, burning more ferociously. Cautiously, Dumbledore approached the Goblet as the flames swirled and changed colour, before with a spurt expelling a delicate scrap of parchment high into the air. It fluttered gently downwards and Dumbledore caught it. There was complete silence as he carefully unfolded it.

"The champion for Beauxbatons is… Fleur Delacour," he announced at last. A tall beautiful girl with long blond hair leapt to her feet from amongst the Beauxbatons students, who clapped and cheered her loudly. The Hogwarts students, particularly the male contingent, gave her warm applause as she made her way up to the front and shook hands with Dumbledore and Madame Maxime. She was ushered away towards a side room.

"Not bad," Harry observed to George, earning him another glare from Ginny. There was no time to dwell however as a second parchment had already been flung out from the Goblet of Fire and caught by Dumbledore.

"The champion for Durmstrang is… Viktor Krum," Dumbledore declared, to nobody's surprise. A solemn Krum made his way forward, to general acclaim from all sides. The Marauders, in particular Ron, cheered him all the way. Preminin, a broad grin under his thick moustache, clapped Krum on the back. Krum went on to the door where Delacour had left.

That left only the Hogwarts champion to choose and everyone waited with baited breath. A slip of parchment burst from the flames and there was a pause that seemed to last an age before Dumbledore called out the name, "Cedric Diggory!" The Hufflepuff table erupted in cheers as Cedric was mobbed by his friends and housemates.

"Never expected a Hufflepuff would win," Ron muttered. Nonetheless, Cedric seemed a popular choice and was applauded from all sides. Harry remembered he'd been impressed with the quiet, modest Cedric when they'd briefly met before the Quidditch World Cup and was glad that he'd been chosen.

After Cedric had received his congratulations and left, the atmosphere in the Hall seemed to settle down a bit. Dumbledore turned from chatting to Maxime and Preminin to say a last few words. "Well, we…" he began.

But suddenly the Goblet of Fire burst into life again. The flames shot upwards and everyone gasped and turned to look at Dumbledore. But even the headmaster seemed nonplussed. He stared at the Goblet in confusion and drew his wand, though with no clear idea of what to do. A single jet of flame licked up towards the enchanted ceiling, and when it fell back, a fourth slip of parchment was revealed, gently floating to the floor.

With trepidation, Dumbledore caught and examined it. He seemed to stand motionless for an age, as if unable to believe what he was looking at. Finally, and with a half-broken voice, he looked over to the Gryffindor table and called out, "Harry Potter."

Every head in the Hall turned to stare at Harry, but he himself sat unmoving, unbelieving. _It wasn't my name_, he thought. _It couldn't be. It doesn't make any sense. It's just a mistake. I must have heard wrong._

But Hermione nudged him in the back and he found himself standing and walking forward, even though his conscious brain refused to believe what his body was doing. His mind was elsewhere, in a disbelieving fantasy of its own making, whilst his body walked on past the stony, shocked and angry faces of his schoolmates.

He passed the now gently burning Goblet of Fire and reached Dumbledore. He looked up into the headmaster's bright blue eyes and saw a look of shock and fear he had never seen there before. Dumbledore placed the slip he had collected into his hand. Harry stared down at the smouldering scrap of parchment. There, in neat handwriting that was not his own, was printed the name _HARRY POTTER_.

Dumbledore held open the side door, and Harry walked through alone. He found himself in a small, high-ceiling antechamber, lavishly furnished and with many portraits lining the walls. At the far end of the room stood the three champions, talking with one another. They stopped and looked up confused as Harry entered.

"Hello Harry" said Ms Delacour and smiled at him. Viktor Krum in a thick Bulgarian accent said "Vot are you doing here?"

Harry didn't reply, he simply sat down on the floor just inside the door. The parchment with his name on it was still in his hand and he stared at it, as if hoping the name would miraculously rearrange itself into something else. He was still unable to comprehend what it meant. What did he have to do with the Tournament?

The door to the room was flung open, almost flattening Harry who was sitting behind it. A procession of people marched into the room, arguing vociferously. There was Dumbledore and the heads of the other two schools, Madame Maxime ducking to pass through the doorway, followed by Crouch, his house-elf and Bagman, and lastly McGonagall, Moody and Snape. They were so caught up in their argument that they barely noticed Harry sitting in the corner, however Moody came straight over and awkwardly crouched down on one knee in front of him.

"How are you holding up?" he asked. "Courage, boy. I'll get to the bottom of this, mark my words." He took the parchment from Harry 's hand and held it up to his magical eye to examine it. "Headmaster, look at this." Dumbledore broke away from the argument to join Moody, who had hauled himself to his feet again. "I have marked several assignments of Harry's," Moody said. "I would swear this is not his handwriting. Someone has framed him."

"'E could 'ave got someone else to write and submit the name," challenged Maxime.

"Nonsense," replied Moody. "Four names came out of the Goblet, four. That can only mean it must have been Confunded, and do that to something so powerful would require expertise beyond virtually every student in this castle. Besides, I know Harry . Entering himself in the Tournament would be the last thing he would do."

"As much as it may surprise many to hear it," spoke up the laconic voice of Professor Snape, "I agree with Professor Moody. Potter has a great many faults, but bravado is not among them. He is well aware of his own mediocrity." Moody eyed Snape suspiciously, seemingly doubting the genuineness of his show of solidarity.

"Why on earth would someone else want to get Potter into the Tournament?" said Bagman.

"You always were a naïve fool, Bagman," replied Moody bluntly. "Why do you think someone would want to co-opt the Boy-Who-Lived, a boy known to have limited magical skill, into an extremely dangerous and potentially lethal competition? Use your head, man, if the Bludgers left any sense in it." Bagman bristled, unused to being addressed in such a fashion, but Moody was an imposing figure and Bagman chose not to reply.

There was a brief silence whilst everyone took in what Moody had said. Moody seemed to catch on to the long pause and the uncomfortable looks of several of the faces. "Now hang on a minute," he said. "You're not seriously telling me you're going to make him compete, are you? You've got to be joking."

"I'm afraid it's not as simple as that, Professor," said Crouch solemnly. "There is an extremely powerful magical charm set on this Tournament, and has been since the beginning. Being selected as a Champion constitutes a solemn magical oath, akin to an Unbreakable Vow. Mr Potter has no choice. He has to compete."

_****_

Here are some Questions and Answers

Why did u decide to change the Tournament up so much.

A/ I wanted to change the task up some to make it different than what J.K had written

Q. will we find out more about Krum and how comes to know Lavnder.

A/ after the goblet of fire had chosen the champions Krum had met Lavnder in the hall, Lancnder talked to Crum about anything but Quidditch, Krum liked someone that did not want him for his fame so he choose Lavender.

Q. Will the book help harry get more power if harry gets slaves.

A/ Right now Harry has no slaves as he did not fill them with sperm, he did Ginny and Hermione by putting his load on there face, but later he will find that part about the slave out, he will get a small anount of power for each girl.

Q. If the book does give power how much

A/ Read on to find out

Q. will the chapters become longer or stay the same

A/ Chapters will be short or long, it will change from each chapter

Q. Will we find out more about the book and how it came to be.

A/ Harry will later learn that the book was made by the first wizered and given to one of the Black Family,

Q. What is the item harry will have to get from the lake?

A/ read to find out, the first task is the next chapter, sorry can't give to much away.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

When the day of the Task finally came, Harry awoke early to a crisp, clear morning. Dressing and making his way down to the common room, he found Fred and Gorge there waiting for him. "Hail to our Champion!" they cried, and Fred threw a tiny firework into the air which burst and showered golden sparks down on Harry.

"Err, thanks, guys," said Harry, a little embarrassed. "Have you seen Hermione?"

"Yes, professor Dumbledore is talking to her right now in his office," replied Harry. "I expect they've already done and at breakfast. Let's go."

But neither Hermione nor Ginny were in the Great Hall for breakfast and nobody had seen them that morning, Ron was not talking to him, saying that he was lying about entering. After breakfast, Harry took a detour from the Entrance Hall down to the portrait which concealed the entrance to the kitchens. After a short while waiting there, Dobby appeared in front of him. "Master Harry potter sir, you need help for the first task, Dobby knew and will be helping you," he said, opening his palm to reveal a wad of slimy grey-green plant tendrils.

"Dobby, what is it" asked Harry.

"Harry potter sir, it is Gillyweed, it will help for the first task, just eat it before you start, but only before and not now sir" said Dobby bouncing up and down on his feet.

"Thank you, Dobby," said Harry, taking the Gillyweed and putting it in his pocket.

The north-west shore of the lake was already crowded with people when Harry arrived. A couple of temporary stands had been set up for spectators although, Neville thought, there was hardly going to be much to see.

Harry found Hermione, Lavender, Fleur younger sister and Cho, as well as the other champions.

Hermione walked up to him. "There you are, Harry! I was beginning to worry you would be late; your hair's a mess. Did you comb it this morning?"

Harry blushed earning a smile from Hermione.

Bartemius Crouch called over to Harry to take his position with the other champions. Neville was lined up on the shoreline with Viktor, Fleur and Cedric in front of the special seats set aside for the five judges. Neville noticed with a smile that Dumbledore had transfigured his seat into a plush armchair and was relaxing with a contented look on his face.

Crouch took his seat while Ludo Bagman rose to introduce the task. "Last night, something of great value was taken from each of our champion's closes friends, boyfriend or girlfriend"

Hermione blushed deep red at hearing this.

**FLASHBACK**

_Harry just got back form the feast, his name in the goblet had him scaired._

_Harry had told Ginny to leave him alone, as all she wanted was the fame of the champion._

"_Harry" said a soft voice._

_Harry turned to see Hermione standing there, her eyes wet with tears and behind them where fear._

"_hay...um...Hermione" said Harry._

_Harry did not know what to say, so he looked down at his feet, he watched as another pair of feet steped closer._

_When harry looked up Hermione was just a few inc away from her nose._

"_Hermione?"_

"_Shhh..." _

_Harry looked into Hermione brown eyes and he knew what she was going to do, and she let her._

_He felt her soft lips apon his own as she lightly kiss them, He started to pull back but she pushed forward and deapond the kiss._

_When they broke apart Harry knew what he was going to say._

"_Hermione...I...I love you, starting when I seen you on the train" _

_Hermione blushed _

"_took you that long, 4 years to tell me...well I am glad you did or my next move was to sit naked on the Dinner table and make you eat me out" said Hermione._

"_well I am glad your here" said Harry_

_In the back of Harry mind he rememberd something in the book that will make Hermione...and maby Ginny do just that_

**END FLASHBACK**

"Is now being guarded by the merpeople at the bottom of this lake," he

explained. "Our champions have one hour to find and retrieve this item and return safely to the shore. Points will be awarded for speed in completing the task as well as inventive and effective use of magic." He looked at his watch and paused for a moment, before announcing, "Champions, your friend will tell you what was stolen, when every one knows what to look for, step into the shallow water"

Harry watched as Cho walked up to Cedric and told him something in his ear, he nodded and walked into the water.

"Harry" said Hermione stepping closer.

"so what was stolen" asked Harry.

"what was stolen...was...um...my..."

"tell me Hermione" said Harry.

Hermione whispered something that harry could not hear.

"sorry cant hear you"

Hermione took a deep breath "what was stolen was my lucky panties"

Hermione described them as deep red, with a kitten and a wand on them.

As soon as Harry steped into the water there was a shout of

" your time starts now."

So Harry has to find Hermione lucky Panties form the bottom of the lake, they are charmed to not get wet, you know what the other champions are going to get at the bottom.

The next chapter will be harry doing the task, just wanted to stop there, keep people bagging for more *smile*

Next chapter will be up in a bit


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

The four students waded out into the shallows of the lake. It was horribly cold. As the water reached Harry's waist, he pulled the Gillyweed out of his pocket and stuffed it in his mouth. It tasted foul and he swallowed it as quickly as possible before diving beneath the surface.

The lake deepened rapidly away from the shore and Harry found himself sinking rapidly in the cold water. At first, nothing seemed to happen and he quickly found himself desperate for air and scrabbling to return to the surface, maybe Dobby got the wrong plant. Then suddenly there was a tingling on either side of his neck like a developing rash. He put his hand to his neck and felt the gills growing there. Within seconds, cool much-needed air was flooding into his lungs and he began to relax.

But the Gillyweed had not yet finished. Webs were growing between his fingers and toes, and his feet were becoming like flippers. He kicked forward with his legs and found that he was propelled forward with impressive speed. Swimming seemed almost effortless as he glided through the water. It was an exhilarating sensation.

He muttered, "_Lumos_," to light his wand and dove down deeper and deeper to where the sunlight from above struggled to reach. Moody had advised him to keep as close as possible to the lake's bottom to help navigation; the merpeople's village was at the deepest point of the lake and all Harry had to do to reach it was to ensure that he kept travelling downhill.

Curiously, the further he dived, the warmer the water seemed to get, or else his body was becoming acclimatised to the cold. The bottom of the lake was thick with weeds and the light from Harry's wand did not cut far into the darkness.

He swam on and on for what seemed like ages. Wondering how long he had been underwater, he looked at his wrist. It was only then he discovered he had forgotten to put on his watch that morning. Cursing his errant memory, he kicked on with further determination. Soon, as his arms were beginning to ache, up ahead he saw an eerie light in the distance. The light seemed to be rising up from than trickling down from above. Harry swam on towards it.

Luminescent water creatures trapped inside crudely fashioned transparent containers sent on poles provided the light that had attracted Harry to the mermish village. Harry approached cautiously.

Hermione was waiting on shore, she was walking back and forth along the lake eage, waiting for Harry to return...with her panties, she wanted to where them today, but they where missing, Dumbledore had talked to her about something had went missing, a house elf had taken it for the task.

Reaching the edge of the village, Harry could see that it was little more than a hotchpotch collection of stone houses and buildings, clustered around a central square. All seemed quiet.

Slowly, Harry picked his way between the buildings towards the square. Emerging into the open area, he saw that it was thronged with merpeople. They were thin, their bodies tapering into scaly fish's tails. They had bony arms, wide eyes and straggly hair. Many carried rudimentary spears and looked menacing. None however moved to block Harry's approach.

Harry swam gingerly forward, expecting at any moment for the merpeople to charge down at him, but none moved. Then, in the middle square, bound securely by thick ropes to a stone statue, Harry spotted 4 objects tied with rope to keep them from floting away.

Harry swam up closer to see what they where, when he got closer there was a Black Dildo, a Dall, a necklace, and a red panties.

Swimming closer to the Red panties Harry noticed that thay had a kitten on them with a wand laying beside the kitten.

Harry smiled and tryed to imagen Hermione wherein them.

Harry picked up a rock as he did not know is spells worked underwater he started to hit the rope with it.

Harry caught sight of an object approaching out of the corner of his eye. Looking up, he saw that it was Cedric, swimming down to join him. A bubble of air was conjured about his nose and mouth, and he had a gash on his left arm. Harry indicated the ropes and held up his stone to show what he was trying to do.

Cedric nodded to show he understood and retrieved a stone of his own. He then held out his hand to ask for Harry's stone. Puzzled, Neville handed it over. Cedric took the stones and chipped away at them with each other, sharpening both. When he'd finished, he handed one back to Harry. Harry mouthed, "Thank you," and together they continued on cutting through the ropes, Cedric was cutting away at the rope with the black dildo as Harry was cutting away at the rope with the panties.

Harry seemed to have the sharper stone and, as he had already made some progress before Cedric had arrived, cut through his rope first. Cedric indicated not to wait for him. Harry pulled the panties rope and it broke, the panties free from the rope started to rise, grabbing them Harry started up.

Just as they rose clear of the stone houses, something fast shot down past Neville. It moved like a blur, but Neville could swear it looked like a shark, though he knew there were no sharks in the lake. He did not stop to look back, but swam on. Moody had warned him against rising to the surface too quickly, so he swam at an angle, up and back the way he had come. It was still a long way back to the shore. He was beginning to see sunlight above.

He could feel the itching sensation on his neck again. The light was getting brighter and brighter above as he held his breath for the last few yards.

His head broke the surface just as the gills on his neck faded away. Thankfully, he gasped in the cool air.

Hermione ran over to Harry who was walking up the shallow water to the beach.

"Here Hermione, I think you need this" said Harry handing over her panties.

Hermione took her wand out and did a spell on them, they vanished and was replaced by black panties.

"as a reward" said Hermione looking around, then lifted her skirt.

Harry was looking at the panties that he had retrieved from the black lake, she was wherein them.

Harry put that image to memory for later.

They had nearly got there when, behind them, Cedric had emerged Exhausted holding the black dildo, Cho grabed it and put it in her pocket, then smiled and kissed him on the lips.

Harry was smothered in a towel and checked over by Madam Pomfrey the school nurse. Cedric come in, followed a short time later by Viktor, Fleur and her sister walked in last, her sister was jumping up and down holding a wet doll. Fleur looked injured; she had several cuts to her face and arms. It was discovered later that she had suffered quite badly against the Grindylows.

Bagman stepped forward to deliver the results.

"In reverse order," he announced, "fourth place to Miss Delacour, 33 points. Third to Mr Krum, 41 points. Second to Mr Diggory, 45 points, and the winner, with 46 points, Mr Potter!" There were wild cheers, and more loud applause.

_**Well that is the first task, I made it a little sexy.**_

_**The next chapter will have some sex in it,**_

_**Next one posted soon**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The party following the completion of the First Task was a very successful and enjoyable one.

After class Harry took Hermione out to a spot by the lake, he had Neville keep Ginny busy as she was trying again to get him to be her boyfriend.

Harry sat down putting his book bag by his feet.

"Hermione, I found a book in the black Library" Harry started but Hermione cut him off

"The Black Library, do you know there are dangerous books in there, not to mention the curse"

Harry combed Hermione down with a kiss.

"Hermione, I had this book checked, and it's ok" Harry pulled out a history book and waved his wand over it.

Hermione mouth dropped open as she watched as the book became old and after reading the words on the front she grabbed the book and flip throw the pages.

"Did you..."

"Did I what Hermione"

"Did you use this on me...?"

"Um...yea...just a blowjob that it"

Hermione sat there looking at the lake, Harry thought this was it; she was going to leave and turn the book in.

"Was...was I good"

"Hermione you where the best"

A few tears rolled down Hermione cheeks and Harry thought the worst was going to come, but Hermione hugged him.

"Thank you, for not going more than that, but..."

"But...what"

"I won't turn it in to Dumbledore...on two conditions"

"Hermione you're my girlfriend, I will do anything to keep you...by using normal ways, no potions or spells" said Harry wiping a tear away from her cheek.

"Ok, the first one is if you use this book again, that I join you, and the other is I choose the next one" said Hermione with a smile.

Hermione had waited until dinner was finished before she told Harry to meet her in the R.O.R in ten min.

Harry did not know what Hermione had in mind, but he finished his dinner and ran to the ROR.

Walking into the ROR he found that the room became a small bedroom, with small candles, a big bed, and what looked like a diaper bag in one corner.

"Oh Hay Harry, almost ready" said Hermione walking in from the bathroom.

Hermione had on a short dress and a t shirt; she walked over to the table where the book was ready laid out.

Harry saw the page Hermione was pointing to.

It Read:

A number of spells and enchantments, which if cast correctly, will render a wealth of Galleons. The first step is to alter a Galleon with a Protean Charm. The second step is to enchant the coin with the spell 'Imperio Prostitutus', and then brand the intended victim with it on their lower back. After this, the caster only needs to press on the coin which branded the victim and issue orders through it. Warning! Once a command is given, the controlled person will follow the command until it is completed. Commands must be phrased correctly, or the controlled person will continue to blindly obey the unachievable for all time!

After reading it Harry looked up at Hermione who was holding up a gold coin with the letters GW on it, there was also another coin on the table with CC.

"Um, Hermione, what are you up to" asked Harry with a smile.

Hermione closed her had around the GW coin and said.

"Ginny, you are to say you have to go to the bathroom and come to the ROR, then you are to do what Harry potter and Hermione Granger tells you to until Harry potter say so" then Hermione put the coin down.

A few min Later the door opened and in walked Ginny, she walked up to where they where standing and just stood there.

"Now Ginny, I know you where making Love potions to git harry to like you, so this is pay back" said Hermione.

Ginny did not say anything.

"Ginny pee your pants" Hermione said with a smile.

Harry watched as a wet spot appeared on the front of Ginny pants and slowly run down her leg.

"Payback time" said Harry finally getting what Hermione wanted done, and why there was a crib and changing table in one corner.

I am sorry for the short chapter, just wanted a vote on what payback you want Ginny to have,

The ROR can make anything appear, I just thought Ginny have to be in diapers and nothing elts and walking into the Great hall at dinner would be funny type of payback.

So what you think, also Harry and Hermione will get it on while Ginny is forced to watch, from sitting in the crib

The Next task will be in the next chapter


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

The next morning Hermione joined Harry for breakfast, Hermione had on a small smile remembering what happened last night and what was going to happen this morning.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Now Ginny, I know you where making Love potions to git harry to like you, so this is pay back" said Hermione._

_Ginny did not say anything._

"_Ginny pee your pants" Hermione said with a smile._

_Harry watched as a wet spot appeared on the front of Ginny pants and slowly run down her leg._

"_Payback time" said Harry finally getting what Hermione wanted done._

_Hermione walked over to Ginny and took her hand._

"_Now be a big girl and strip naked for mommy" said Hermione._

"_Ok mommy" said Ginny as she took her shirt and pants off, then her bra and panties, Ginny was standing there naked with her small breasts and round bum._

"_Now come with me and let's get you diapered" said Hermione pulling Ginny to the changing table._

_Ginny climbed up onto the table, Hermione got out a diaper, opining it she slid it under Ginny and taped it into place._

_Ginny giggled, but on the inside Ginny was starting to panic, she could not control her body at all, or her mouth, Hermione was talking to her like she was 2 and how did she find out about the love potion, Harry was hers and no one elts._

_Now she was laying there naked but a diaper...a DIAPER...oh I hope I can get back to the dorm with no one seeing me._

"_There, now let's get you in your crib" said Harry as Hermione lifted her up and plunked her down in the crib._

"_Now if you have to use the bathroom...well that what the diaper is for" _

_Hermione waved her wand over Ginny._

_Ginny felt something worm between her legs and she realised that she was wetting herself again._

_Ginny watched as Hermione stripped naked as Harry lay down on the bed._

"_Make Love to me Harry...I need you" _

_*what...Harry your mine, dont touch that bitch* Ginny thought she said but what came out was "Gab baa gaga"_

"_Oh look the baby wants to talk, you know baby talking is for big girls not babies" smiled _Harry as he climbed onto the bed.

_Harry was lying completely naked, spread out on the soft and plush bed. Harry didn't even have to say a word to the young horny witch. Hermione disrobed herself of her_ _heavy sweater and ugly skirt in short order, before peeling off her bra and panties seconds later._

'God Dammit Hermione… Why the hell have I waited this long? Oh… Leave those sexy glasses on!' Harry moaned as his semi-hard cock stood straight up in attention. As if in response to Harry's arousal, Hermione walked over to the end of his bed, crawled onto the covers and made her way slowly and sexily towards his five inch hard shaft. Seconds later, Hermione's bushy head of hair was over top Harry's cock and balls as she got ready to engulf the pulsing hard prick.

_Hermione pounced on Harry's cock. Her bushy head of hair enveloped his lower waist as her mouth moved up and down on Harry's cock coating it with her warm saliva and eliciting moans of pleasure from the recipient of her loving blowjob._

'_I'm sure glad you're here Hermione… that red hair baby there can't do anything like you!' Harry muttered as Hermione continued to work away on his throbbing hard pole.  
_

_Baby Ginny watched as the bitch sucked on Harrys cock, that thought only made her wet her diaper again, and thinks to the spell she could not talk or get out of the crib._

_'Mmmmmmm' Hermione moaned in agreement onto Harry's dick, nearly making him cum right then and there. _

_Hermione moaned after having climbed on top of Harry. With just the tip of Harry's five inches now being engulfed by Hermione's horny pussy, she was already moaning_

_She was still as tight as ever. Harry had to work hard for over five minutes before her tiny pussy began to loosen enough for him to drive his cock into her a little harder and a little faster. 'Spank my ass Harry… Spank me hard!' Hermione moaned as their tempo started to increase._

'SMACK… SMACK… SMACK!' Harry's hand left several large hand shaped red marks on Hermione's ass as she continued to ride him even faster. Harry didn't even have to force Hermione to be such a horny little slut and ask for a hard spanking; she was coming up with it all by herself. As Hermione continued to let out her inner-whore, Harry flipped her over onto her back with his cock still slamming in and out of her. Hermione let out a gasp of shock as Harry began to pummel his cock deeper into her now quivering pussy. The change of position and Harry's deep penetration was all Hermione needed to hit her first powerful orgasm.

'OH MY GODDDDD!' screamed Hermione, as her body shook and the powerful sensation of an orgasm trickled through her body. Harry could feel Hermione's pussy clench his cock and coat it with her warm sticky fluids.

'_You're too tight Hermione' Harry groaned his savage thrusts became far more urgent and aggressive._

'CUM ALL OVER ME HARRY!' Hermione moaned as Harry slammed his cock into her one last time and pulled out in the nick of time. Standing up on his soft bed over Hermione, Harry began to rub his shaft as quickly as possible to reach his sticky end.

'UNGHHHHH… UNGHHHH!' he grunted, firing several thick loads of hot cum all over Hermione's stomach, breasts, face and her sexy pair of librarian glasses.

'Mmmmmmm… Tasty!' Hermione moaned, as she licked the cum left on her lips.

_Hermione grabbed her wand and did a spell that made all the cum go into a glass, then drank all the cum._

"_Mmmm, Harry that was good" _

_Hermione walked over to baby Ginny, Hermione was still naked._

"_Now dont you think your getting off by just watching" she said and grabbed the GW coin._

"_Ginny, when I let you out of the crib, I am going to do a spell that will make it so if anyone see you before breakfast they will see you in your normal uniform and not the onsie, once you enter the great hall, you are going to go up to Ron and ask him to change you and feed you right there, if he dont act like a kid until he did"_

_Ginny was screaming inside, she wanted to go change but now she felt her body move on its own, back to her room and into bed, her diaper crinkled all the way._

_END FLASHBACK_

Harry was glad that Hermione was helping him than working for Dumbledore or the Weasley's, also he was happy that he did not need a potion to get into Hermione panties, and she loves him for Harry not the Boy-who- lived.

As Harry was tucking into his Eggs and bacon the doors to the Great hall opened and in walked Ms Weasley...or should I say Baby Ginny.

Ron did not look up as he was shoving food into his mouth as fast as he can.

"Ron, is that your sister" said Neville tapping Ron on the back.

Ron looked up and his eyes went almost dropped out of their places, Ginny walked up to him, her hair was in pig tales tied with a ribbon, she was wearing a baby onsie with a Pacifier hanging around her neck, and around her middle there was a bulge that told Ron that she had a Diaper on.

"Ronny...Me hungery..." said Ginny in a baby voice sitting down beside him.

"Ginny...what happened..."said Ron.

"You did not wake me up, or change me, me all stinky and need change" said Ginny holding up a baby diaper bag.

"Come on Ginny, let's get you to the medical wing" said Ron trying to pull Ginny out of the hall.

"Nooo...here Ronny" shouted Ginny.

"Well well...I see Weasley dont grow up, well where your diaper and outfit Weasley, your sister is ready to be changed" snickered Malfoy from behind Ron.

"Shut it Malfoy" Ron said.

"Hay Granger, why dont you breast feet Ron here" smiled Malfoy.

"I will do it" said Cho getting up and walking closer.

"I always wanted a big baby to look after" she said

A few min later Ron had went along and changed Ginny right there in the great hall, as she would not leave with a wet and messy diaper, and would not let Cho change her.

Harry and Hermione where trying to hide giggles as they watched Ginny get changed and Cho pulling them out of the hall, Harry could some of what Cho was saying.

(I think a Red onsie will look good on you Ron, It will match your hair, and Ginny I have some toys for you)

Hermione whispered to Harry.

"Mischief managed"

Well it Looks Like Cho is going to baby both Ron and Ginny...for now that is, Ron and Ginny are going to try Revenge, Ron is going to find that it was not the Twins that Pranked Ginny...

The next task is going to be a Maze; also the things that were saved from the lake are going to be needed in the maze to help the champions

There is going to be some sex and some fetish sex in the maze, just so you know.

Next chapter up soon


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11 the second Task

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The second Task was set for the end of January. As a champion, Harry was exempt from the exams, the one good thing for him about the whole affair, as he saw it. That gave him more time to prepare for the task, the only good thing about the whole thing is that Hermione love's him and she has a side that Harry had not seen in a while...well not at all.

What free time Harry had from class he spent in the R.O.R with Hermione, they did no more love making, but just sat on the bed and talked about what they did in summer or what the next task would be.

Leaving the ROR, Hand in Hand with Hermione they ran into Professor Snape.

"Potter, there you are, Professor _**McGonagall wants to see you in her office, and you Granger, Professor Dumbledore wants to see you in his office...well off you go" with saying that Snape left his Robs bellowing behind him.**_

"Well I will see you later Harry" said Hermione giving a pick on the cheek and running off to the Headmasters office.

Harry was a little worried when he knocked on McGonagall's Office Door.

"Come in" said a voice on the other side.

Harry slowly opened the door and walked into the room, inside Harry found Professor McGonagall sitting at her desk.

"There you are Mr Potter, dont worry, you're not in any tipe of trouble" she smiled at him.

"Snape said you wanted to see me" asked Harry.

"Yes, as you are a Champion I was told to tell you about the next task" she said as she offered Harry a tea.

Taking the tea he sat down.

"now, the next task will be a maze, inside the castle, each Champion will receive a port key, that will take each of them to a random place inside the castle, the only thing the champion is allowed is there wand and what was received from the lake" said Professor McGonagall

"The lake" asked Harry

"Yes Mr Potter, only your wand and what you saved from the lake"

Leaving Professor McGonagall office Harry found Hermione waiting for him.

"So Hermione, what did Dumbledore have to say" asked Harry taking her hand.

Hermione blushed a bit, "he said that I have to give you what you saved from the lake, and he also did a spell that made a copy of me"

"A clone...why would he need a clone" asked Harry.

"Dont know, maybe something to do with the task" said Hermione as they walked into the great hall for Lunch.

Sitting down for Lunch Harry caught Cho spoon feeding Ginny some corn, Hermione blushed and whispered to Harry.

"I made it so what ever Cho tells Ginny she had to do; Cho is doing me a favour as to keeping her this way for the rest of the year"

"Oh, and what did she get in return for changing her diapers" asked Harry.

Hermione blushed deep red.

"Let me guess, you and Cho and some whip cream" said Harry with a smile.

"And a potion...and a few other things...and maybe you join us" blushed Hermione.

"Oh...maybe if you dress like Ginny...maybe" said Harry.

Hermione looked shocked...then blushed.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The second task 

Harry awoke with a smile and a good feeling about the task; Breakfast was set on tables outside near the main entrance, as Harry was eating Cho walked up

"Good luck, Harry," she said brightly.

"Hay Cho, here, give this to Ginny" said Harry handing over a small box, inside was a baby rattle that will make music for the person who shakes it and no one elts.

"Thanks Harry, I will" said Cho walking over to where a play pen was set up.

"Hay Harry, I heard that someone pranked Ginny, and the only way to stop it is let it play out, Dumbledore tried to change Ginny back but it only made her wet and mess herself" said Luna.

Harry almost jumped when she talked; she was good at sneaking up on people.

There was a sound of a cannon, letting people know to get their seats, there was stands set up for people to watch the task, a big movie screen was also set up to show people what was going on inside the castle.

Harry walked over to a tent that was set of for the champions.

"Oh there you are Potter, now that we are all here, let's get started" Bagman continued. "Each of you will receive a port key that will take you to a random place inside the castle, your task is to retrieve a golden egg, which will provide a clue to the last task."

Bagman pointed on the table where there was 4 Glass numbers, one for each Champion.

"now, inside you will face things and people, they will try to distract you, there are also spells and curse as well, a few students ideas in there as well, the only thing you will need is your wand and what was saved from the lake"

Harry was worried of walking out of the castle dress like Ginny.

Harry had Hermione favourite panties in his robe.

"Now, each take one and off you go"

As soon as Harry took one he vanished

Well next chapter will be the task, sorry for ending it there.

The task will be a long one...I think


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

((I am cutting this task into two chapters))

Harry appeared in the Charms classroom, all the desks have been pushed to one side and the only thing in the room was himself.

"Let's get started" said Harry as he raised his wand and walked out the door.

In the hall there was only one way to go as the other way was blocked by a wall that was not there yesterday, doing a scan he found no traps or spells...yet.

Walking down the hall some more/

"RAHHHHH" grunted something behind him.

Harry swung around to find a Mountain Troll standing there with a huge bat, Harry remembered first year with the troll, so Harry ran down the hall away from the troll.

The troll roared and swung his club, charging after his prey. Harry found a door to his right so grabbing the handle and slamming the door behind him, looking around he found he was in an empty class room, no desks or anything, just empty.

BOOM! The door exploded in pieces. The troll walked in with his raised club, Harry pointed his wand and said the first spell that came to mind "_Wingardium Leviosa", _and levitated the club up, and hit the troll in the back of the head, knocking it out.

"That was two easy" said Harry walking back into the hall, Harry continued down the hall.

Part way down the Hall harry found this blue mist in the air, Harry shot a few spells at it but nothing worked to remove it, he even tried the wind spell, but all that did was make the mist darker.

"Well here go nothing" said Harry walking into the mist.

As soon as Harry entered the mist he was flung upside down, what was up was down and what was down was up, Looking down...up Harry could see his feet was touching the roof of the hall, looking around he found nothing he could use, or what the spell was on this part of the hall, Harry took a deep breath and took a step.

Bam...the world was back right side up.

"Hmm...This spell must need courage to get throw" thought Harry as he walked on. Harry was approaching the Transfiguration class room when he heard crying.

Oping the door he was shocked to find Hermione, her robe, pants, bra and shirt where laying all around the room, somewhere shredded a few just where tossed, Harry found Hermione sitting holding her panties, they were cut in half and looked like someone pissed on them.

"Hermione..." said Harry slowly walking closer.

Hermione looked up, tears in her eyes.

"Come to rape me too..." said Hermione, she turned around and got on her hands and knees, Harry could see a little blood on her bum and cum dripping from her red pussy lips.

"No...Who did this" said Harry sitting down beside her.

"...Ron...G...Ginny..." cried Hermione.

"Here Hermione, I think you need this" said Harry passing her the panties that Harry had in his pocket.

"OH THANK YOU" said Hermione taking the panties.

As soon as Hermione put them on the blood vanished, the cuts healed and all the parts that showed she had been raped vanished as well.

Before Harry could help Hermione up the door opened and in walked Ron, and Ginny.

Ron had a t shirt and just his boxers, Ginny had a potion in one hand and a strap on dildo around her waist.

"Harry what are you doing, Drop my sex slave" said Ron.

Ginny rubbed her strap on cock, "I am going to enjoy fucking that ass" said Ginny to Harry.

Harry waved his wand and shouted "Stupefy"

Ginny fell to the floor and out like a light.

While Harry was dealing with Ginny Ron ran over and grabbed Hermione, he pulled his boxers and Hermione panties down and shoved his hard cock inside Hermione worm pussy.

"Ron Leave her alone" said Harry pointing his wand at Ron, he did not want to Hit Hermione, so he tried talking.

"...R...Ron...s...stop" gasped Hermione as she slowly felt her orgasm building.

"When I cum into you your Mine" said Ron pounding faster.

Harry was thinking about the task, how this was going to distract me, so Harry got an idea.

Harry waved his wand and did the switching spell.

"What the Hell" said Ron as he was now pounding Ginny?

Harry smiled as Ginny awoke just as Ron shot his load inside.

*******8888*****88888******8888*****8888*****88888*****8888*****8

Harry had walked out of the room confused, he wondered what task was that, but he liked it anyway.

Harry walked along the hall and found that he could go no more, there was a magical wall set up, as well as a stair case that went up to the north tower.

"Come on Hermione, let's see what other traps we have to get throw in the north tower" said Harry...

No answer

Harry turned around to find Hermione was gone; all that was left was the smell of her hair.

Well...thought Harry, may I have to do this alone, as he claimed the stairs?

As harry approved the door he heard growling, touching the door he found it to be hot.

Here go nothing...said harry oping the door.

_Well here is the end of the chapter; I need someone to help me continue as I am having a problem._

_Thanks for reading..._


End file.
